ChildHood Memories
by Dreamer1992
Summary: 12 years ago Five inocent 4 year olds meet and Minnesota hasnt been the same. Read how before big time rush was a band and James,Carlos,Kendall,Logan and Lexi became friends and all their adventures ( under hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Childhood Memories **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Big time rush at the moment**

**Chapter one- Beginnings**

Through four year old Lexi Dupree's eyes the drive from Illinois to Minnesota was taking forever. She enjoyed living with her parents in Illinois but her daddy had lost his job but quickly found a new one in a small town in Minnesota. Her mother told her that she would meet a lot of wonderful people that lived where they were moving to. Lexi managed to fall asleep during the trip. Around 12 in the afternoon the Dupree family reached their new home and little Lexi was still fast asleep. While she slept the movers moved all the furniture into the house and they were putting Lexi's bed in her new room that her parents were going to paint her room while she was at preschool but that was in a couple of months. This new room was a lot bigger for Lexi than her old room. Her parents decided to paint the room yellow with white flowers. Across the street Carlos Garcia was running around chasing his three best friends he had meet 2 month earlier at pee-wee hockey. All the boy's parents agreed that each of the boy's parents would invite them each to a play date one day a week at each boy's house. This week his mother agreed to have Kendall, Logan and James over to play. As they all played they stopped to watch the movers unload boxes upon boxes of items that belonged to the new neighbors had any children they were not at the age where they thought girls were gross and even if they did they probably didn't care as long as the kids were nice. They saw a man and a woman carrying boxes as well and they saw a small girl just around their age sitting on a porch swing. Lexi and the guys didn't realize that this moment was just the beginning to their friendship.

**Authors note- I know I had already started a story called don't wanna grow up but unfortunately I have writers block for that story and I had wanted to write a flash back story of when Lexi first meet the boys. So the story is gonna go from age four to 16. Let me know if you have any ideas for anything that could have happened when they were kids. Also I wanted to let you know that I appreciate all the awesome comments I have gotten for some of my stories. You all rock. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2- play-dates and preschool **

A week went by and Lexi and her Family were settling well into their new home although Lexi was lonely and there was no one to play with and there was not much she could do. She was allowed to play on the porch and the backyard only if her parents were outside with her. Today her Father was working and her Mommy was making her lunch. So Lexi asked if she could go outside and her mommy agreed only if she stay on the porch and didn't move. Lexi liked being outside the air was warm and in the distance she could hear children laughing and the peaceful surroundings were like magic in her eyes. Across the street Carlos's mom was getting ready to go meet the new neighbors. Carlos agreed to go only because he was bored and his two older siblings were at work. After lunch Lexi was in the TV room watching her favorite show when there was a knock on the door. As she watched her show she heard her mother talking to someone. Suddenly a little boy came into the room and sat down on the couch next to her. "Hi I'm Carlos he said happily. "I'm Lexi ", she responded. The two children sat in silence for a while just watching the host of blue's clues run around chasing a blue animated dog. "Lexi, Carlos come get some cookies called Lexi's mom. Lexi and Carlos ran into the kitchen as fast as they could. Lexi's mother properly introduced her little girl to their new neighbors. Mrs. Garcia seemed very nice to Lexi who was hiding behind her mother's legs. Then while the two mothers talked Lexi and Carlos went back in the TV room to watch more Blue's clues.

The next day Lexi's mom took her across the street for a play date. Lexi was a little nervous because she never been to a play date and it would be the first time she would be away from her mommy for an entire day. But as soon as she got to the Garcia's Carlos was jumping up and down because he had someone to play with now because his friends were doing things with their families and His older brother and sister were at work at the local dinner that was down the street from his house. Today he and Lexi got to bounce around on his brand new trampoline that he had gotten for his birthday and it was revealed that his birthday was two days before Lexi's so that made her even happier. When the two children got back into the house they were so tired that they both fell asleep while they were eating lunch. Later on Lexi's Mom came back over to bring her home but she didn't want to go but her mother won and so Lexi hugged her new nest friend goodbye and she knew that Carlos would be her best friend forever.

The week after Lexis first ever play-date with her new best friend it was time for her to go to preschool. On the drive to her new school Lexi protested it like it was some kind of punishment but her parents grew tired of trying to reason with her because she was a very stubborn four year old. Soon they got to the school and to Lexi it was huge and scary so she began to cry and cry so her mother carried her to the class room. Her father who had taken the morning off from his accounting job to be with his little Princess the family of three stood in the hallway outside the class room. "Ok Alexa Margret Dupree here we are at your every first day of school and I know you're scared but think of it this way you will meet new children to play with and maybe meet a few best friends but remember that this isn't a punishment in fact this is like an adventure and you mother and I will be here to pick you up when it's time to go home said Mr. Dupree as he opened the door. Little Lexi's eyes widen as she walked further into the room. To her this was better than Disneyland. Soon Lexi's parents left and she played by herself until she notice Carlos was in the same class room but he was playing with three other boys. Lexi wanted to walk over and play with them but she was shy so she stayed at her table and started to color beautiful pictures for her mommy and daddy. Carlos didn't realize that his new best friend was in the same classroom until he looked up and saw her coloring. He was about to go over to the table to ask her to play with him and his friends when the teacher told the class it was time to go outside and play. All the children ran outside to the jungle gym. Lexi was digging in the sand box when suddenly a very large four year old marched over. "I want that shovel he announced trying to take it from her. Lexi jumped he spoke to her. But before she could say anything the boy grabbed her shovel and shoved her to the ground. She started crying and suddenly there stood Carlos with his friends. "Hey why did you shove my friend he said feeling mad! "She didn't say I couldn't play with it and mind your own Bees wax Garcia said the bully as he shoved him to the ground as well. Suddenly the two of the three boys whom Carlos was playing with moments before were helping him and Lexi off the ground while third boy ran to get the teacher. As soon as she got to where Lexi and Carlos were she checked them over to see if they had any cuts or bruises but luckily for the two friends they weren't hurt. The teacher then took the other boy inside to sit in time out with the assistant teacher. Lexi stood there not saying anything until the teacher brought the kids inside. Lexi wasn't sure how to thank the boys for helping her. At snack time she slowly made her way to Carlos's table. Carlos and his friends had been eating and they were waiting for the teacher to give them their snack. "Thank you for helping me before", she said looking down at her feet. "That's what friends are for said Carlos happily. These are my best friends Kendall, James and Logan and we want you to be our very best friend too he added. After that day the teachers agreed to let Lexi sit with the four boys. This made Lexi happy, she started out having one best friend but now she was even happier because she had four.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- First Halloween **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Halloween or BTR but they are both things I enjoy. **

A month flew by and before long Halloween was just two days away. Five every excited four year olds were discussing during snack time what they all should go as. They all were brain storming and after nap time they sat at their table and waited for the teacher to get their drinks. "Why don't we be super Mario Brothers", suggested James. "But that's not fair because I don't want to be Princess peach", Protested Lexi with a frown on her face. "Why don't we just be something that's fair to everyone ", replied Logan. "Like super heroes or something ", said Carlos. Yeah but I call Spider man", shouted Kendall. So it was decided that the group were going to be super heroes. Lexi was going to be super girl, Logan was flash, James was Batman, Carlos was captain America and of course Kendall got to be his favorite super hero SPIDERMAN!

Before the kids knew it Halloween was here. They all met at Carlos's house to take pictures then all five dads took the children out into the neighborhood while the moms stayed behind. By the time they came back the kids were tried and their arms and feet were killing them. Luckily their mothers who had stayed behind made them all hot chocolate but Lexi didn't get to have any because she had fallen asleep. But the next day the boys came over to lexis to play and sort their candy. Halfway through the candy sorting there was a fight between Lexi and James over a piece of candy. "Come on Lexi I want it cause it my favorite candy exclaimed James trying to snatch the candy from Lexi's tiny hands. "No you can't have it cause I only got one", screamed Lexi as she held on to the candy like it was her praise possession. Suddenly Mrs. Dupree came into the room to see what was wrong. "Mommy James took my favorite candy", whined Lexi. " sweetie why don't you give James the piece of candy and maybe when we go to the food store next week I'll get you a pack of that candy just for you said Mrs. Dupree trying to reason with her daughter. " Ok mommy I'll give the candy to James said Lexi as she handed her friend the piece of candy. Throughout the day the friends had a blast until it was time for them to leave.

Authors note: enjoy this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4- Christmas

Disclaimer- Christmas is my favorite time of the season. Don't own BTR or Christmas.

Soon seasons changed and soon Christmas was coming fast. On a snowy Saturday the five children were going to see Santa. Lexi's Mom and Kendall's Mom agreed to take the children to the mall. On the way to the mall the van was loud with all five children cheering for Santa. By the time they got to them mall both mothers were secretly cheering because the noise was finally gone. Ad they entered the mall the children's eyes widen as they looked at all the decorations for different stores and soon they made their way to the end of the mall and there he was Father Christmas. The children were soon in line and waiting to talk to Santa and soon there were only two kids in front of them and soon it was their turn Lexi went first and asked for a new jump-rope and a blue's clues blue stuffed animal. Next went James and he asked for a new baseball hat and new sneakers. Logan wanted a new book about different types of dinosaurs and a telescope so he and his daddy could look up at the stars. Kendall asked for a toy story movie and he asked Santa if he could get a little sibling to play with. Little did Kendall know his mommy was going to become pregnant. Soon all the children were all in their beds at their houses dreaming about what Santa would bring them. At about 6:00 Lexi woke up and ran straight to her parent's room jumping on their bed screaming MOMMY,DADDY GET UP GET UP GET UP. Soon both parents were wide awake and went down stairs. Soon lexi was busy ripping open present a pond gift and shrieking with glee as she saw all her new goodies. To her this was the best Christmas ever!

At the knights house Kendall had already opened all of his gifts when suddenly his mother told him she had one more gift for him and he sat on her lap wondering what the surprise gift was. " Kendall honey you are going to be a big brother because I'm going to have a baby said Mrs. Knight smiling as she watched Kendall's little green eyes light up with glee. Everyone was invited to Lexi's house for a Christmas Day dinner. Originally it was just going to be family but Lexi asked if her friends could come because they were like family to her and with that the parties begin at 5:00 and they all had fun and Kendall couldn't stop bragging he was going to be a big brother. A tradition started that day with all the children wearing their Pajamas all day long. The parents all thought it was strange but they couldn't say no because they loved their children.

**To be continued**...

**Author's note- Ah Christmas as I mentioned it's my favorite holiday because it was my Grandmas birthday and we always celebrated together. Congrats to Little Kendall. He will make a great Big brother. So next chapter will be James's birthday. Stay tuned. Favorite /Review/. Also check out my other story don't wanna Grow up that takes place in the future. Thanks fellow Rushers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- James's Birthday/ Katie Knight is born!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Big time rush But I'm a loyal Rusher.**

Finally James's Birthday arrived and Mrs. Diamond was going over board as she always did on her only sons Birthday. So far Lexi, Logan and Carlos were coming but Mrs. Knight said that she wasn't sure if she and Kendall were going to make it on account that at any given minute she could go into labor. The first two people to arrive were Carlos and Lexi. Soon all three kids were playing when Logan came but James didn't want to start the games and fun until Kendall got there. Finally Kendall showed up with his mom and as soon as the other moms saw Mrs. Knight they all grabbed the nearest chair they could find and had her sit down right away.

As the kids played Mrs. Knight started to fell strange pains that weren't going away and suddenly her water broke. Suddenly there was a lot of chaos as all the adults started running around as the five kids watched wondering what was going on. Suddenly Mr. Knight came to get his wife and son and took them both to the hospital.

At the hospital Kendall sat with his dad feeling bored. On the ride to the hospital Kendall's daddy told him his little brother or sister was coming. Kendall wasn't sure if he was excited he was nervous because he was scared that the new baby wouldn't like him. Mr. Knight called the other parents and asked them if the kids could come and be with Kendall. They all agreed and soon James and Broke were there. Kendall felt bad that James's birthday party was cut short because of his new little sibling. "I'm sorry your party got cut", Kendall said quietly. James started laughing which startled Kendall. "Are you kidding Kenny your new little brother or sister is gonna have the same birthday as me and that's cooler than any dumb birthday party James replied as Carlos Lexi and Logan finally came with Mrs. Garcia and Mrs. Mitchell. Lexi's mom had to go to her night classes and her daddy was away on business. Kendall's dad went into his mommy's room to see how she was doing. The doctors then asked him to stay so the other moms agreed to watch Kendall and the other kids.

A few hours went by and still no news on if the baby was here. Kendall was bored. Lexi had fallen asleep after crying about Carlos pulling on her braids and Carlos was sent to time out as a punishment. James was looking at pictures in a Magazine while Logan was watching the doctors walking around. Suddenly Kendall's dad appeared with a giant smile on his face. "Kendall would you like to meet your new baby sister", his dad asked him as he and Kendall went to meet his sister. Kendall opened a room door and his mom was lying on a hospital bed holding a pink blanket. Kendall's dad carefully lifted him up for a closer look at the tiny girl. She was small and very cute. Mrs. Knight kissed her son's cheek. "Mommy what's her name ", whispered Kendall. " Well I wanted to name her apple but I want to hear what you think we should name her ", replied Mrs. Knight. Kendall thought for a few minutes. He liked apples but that would be a weird name for a baby. Suddenly it came to him the perfect name for his sister. "Mommy I want to name her Katie he replied feeling proud to have come up with that name. His mom and dad looked at each other and agreed to name her Katie. Kendall couldn't wait to tell his friends that he had a sister and he named her all by himself. James, Carlos, Logan and Lexi all came to see the baby and then they had to leave because it was almost past their bed times.

That night Kendall went to Bed and feel asleep with a smile on his face. He promised himself that he was going to be the best big brother there ever was.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note- Welcome to the world Katie Knight. This chapter was very happy but the next chapter is going to be a little sadder. Favorite this story and please don't forget to review.<strong>


End file.
